The present disclosure relates generally to an optical recording medium with an ink receptive coating.
Mass producers of CDs or DVDs have displayed visual information on a CD or DVD by printing indicia directly onto the surface of the disk. This may not be a viable method for those who occasionally create labeled disks. This may be the result of the prohibitive expense of the printing operation and the equipment needed to print directly on the discs.
In addition to this printing method, there are several other ways to display visual information about the content of a disk. For occasional users, CD labels are more convenient for labeling a disk. Various label manufacturers have produced adhesive labels that can be printed upon, removed from its backing, and placed on the surface of a disk. Systems for generating such labels may require a separate printing and aligning system—where the printer is used to print the label, and the separate alignment system is used to properly place the label on a disk.